In elevator control devices in the prior art, there is known an elevator control device including a reception part that receives a signal transmitted from an IC tag which a user of an elevator carries, a detection part that detects the recorded information in the IC tag from the signal received by the reception part, and a drive signal generation part that generates a drive signal that designates the service floor of the elevator based on the detection result of the detection part (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Further, there has been conventionally known an elevator control device in which hall operating panels are provided at halls of the elevator, and the hall operating panels are each provided with a rise button for registering rise of a car, a descending button for registering descending of the car, and a specific destination floor button for registering a destination floor that is set for a specific hall in the elevator (for example, see Patent Literature 2).
Furthermore, there has been conventionally known an elevator control device that performs operation control to issue an operation command to designate a service floor by performing transmission and reception between a specific tag carried by an elevator user, in which private information such as destination floor designation is inputted, and a controller of the elevator, designating an elevator stop authorized floor based on the specified elevator ID and tag ID, and an elevator authentication database, and checking the authorized floor information against push button operation information (for example, see Patent Literature 3).
In addition, there has been conventionally known an elevator control device that checks a destination floor of an operation target and a destination floor that is stored in destination floor storing means when a destination button installed in a hall is operated, and a passenger who operates the destination button is identified as a passenger registered in advance by a personal identification device, registers a call to the destination floor in destination floor registration means if the destination floor of the operation target agrees with the destination floor stored in the destination floor storing means, and causes an announcement device to announce disagreement if the destination floor of the operation target disagrees with the destination floor stored in the destination floor storing means (for example, see Patent Literature 4).
Note that as an accompaniment prevention method in an entrance/exit management system, there has been conventionally known the method that authenticates a position ID and a tag ID by performing determination based on the information which is transmitted and received by an optical signal and/or a radio wave between the controller disposed at a fixed side and the tag in which various kinds of information are inputted in advance, and the information of an authentication database, compares the counted number based on the authentication determination with the counted number of persons based on image analysis by a camera, and prevents illegal invasion by accompaniment of a person who does not carry any tag based on the determination result (for example, see Patent Literature 5).